


Amor Corpus

by DC (UnknownUnseenUnheard), UnknownUnseenUnheard



Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [3]
Category: DCU, Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: (Its requited I promise blease dont kill me for that tag), ... or is it???, Body Swap, Crying, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Unrequited Love, idiot boys, timkonbart week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25432915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/DC, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownUnseenUnheard/pseuds/UnknownUnseenUnheard
Summary: Kon's own body, which still had his eyes firmly shut, spoke up last. “Bart here. Man, how in the griffin' hell do you turn off your laser eyes!?"At the words, Kon!Tim practically lit up, the previous dejected demeanor he’d held vanishing in a heartbeat. The utterly smug and flirtatious look that played over Tim's face looked so ridiculously out of place."Laser vision is triggered by two things, Bartholomew. Anger and horniness, and you definitely didn't look angry to me."Bart!Kon let out an unholy screech.
Relationships: Bart Allen/Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Cissie King-Jones/Cassie Sandsmark
Series: TimKonBart Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837432
Comments: 9
Kudos: 104
Collections: Core Disaster Week 2020





	Amor Corpus

If there is one truth in the universe, it is that Klarion the Witch Boy is always up to do some trolling. Anytime, anywhere, any reason. This was a fact of creation. Of time and space.

Said Witch Boy was currently observing some of his favorite targets through a crystal ball, because of course Klarion the bum-bum team Witch Boy had a crystal Ball.

Klarion ran a hand through Teekl's fur. Said cat pared from their spot atop Klarion's lap.

"Messing with those boys is just too much fun, Teekl!" Klarion said with glee. It had been years since Klarion had flipped the ages of the Justice League and Young Justice and, frankly, Klarion was up for some more fun.

Klarion giggled, scratching Teekl around the ears just where he liked it as he watched the so-called 'Core Four' enjoying a fun friends day out, along with their close friend Cissie King-Jones.

Klarion's eyes glowed with power as a malevolent smirk splayed itself over his face.

"I'm going to have so much fun with this, you have no idea Teekl!"

Then, Klarion began to cackle evilly, plan already forging in his devious evil mind. Klarion rubbed his palms together and smirked.

Then, impersonating a gremlin Klarion had once come across in his many travels across dimensions, Klarion began to cackle, "Hehehehehehehe!"

* * *

It was a casual day in Happy Harbor.

Tim, Kon, Bart, Cassie, and Cissie were all in beach wear, with the boys locked in a game of volleyball. The girls, on the other hand, were building a sandcastle.

Or, rather, Tim and Kon were desperately trying to beat Bart, and failing epically at the task because. Well. Bart Allen.

"Ha ha!" But cackled, his small frame zooming about, hitting the ball back regardless of wherever Tim and Kon aimed. It truly was really an unfair match... For Tim and Conner, that is.

"What is the point of tactile telekinesis if you can't hit the ball!?" Tim demanded, but there was no animosity in his words. Instead, Tim sent Kon a teasing grin.

"At least I'm hitting it occasionally," Kon snarked back, hand reaching up to successfully hit the ball back at Bart, "I've always been skilled at handling balls." Kon wagged his eyebrows at Tim.

A few feet away from them, Cassie sighed as Tim spluttered.

"How long do you think it will take them to realize they all have the hots for each other?" Cassie asked Cissie.

Cissie herself had just finished adding a few last cosmetic details to the castle. They'd got all out with the thing. Towers, walls, a miniature actually working drawbridge, sea shells on the walls, a water filled moat.

"That's a fool's bet. They're idiots. It would take cosmic interference for them to realize anything," Cissie replied bluntly.

Elsewhere, Klarion. Well. Continued to cackle.

Then... The volleyball came cannonballing directly into their carefully crafted castle, making it explode around them as both girls let out shrieks of surprise. Mud splattered over the two of them, causing them to turn and look up at the boys in stunned silence.

Tim, at the very least, had the decency of looking embarrassed.

Kon and Bart, on the other hand?

The pair of them took one look at Cassie and Cissie covered in mud and began to laugh so hard they had to hold onto their own stomachs.

Sparks seemingly flew from Cassie's eyes, causing the two to fall silent, All three boys gulped. Snatching the volleyball from the ruins of her creation, Cassie stood, marching to stand beside Tim.

"Kon," Cassie spoke, "go fix any sand castle. I'll handle Bartholomew."

"I-," Kon began.

Cassie's head snapped towards him, more sparks seemingly materializing out of thin air.

Kon-El eeped.

"Ma'am, yes ma' am!" Kon saluted, abandoning the other boys to their fate. Ignoring Bart's betrayed mouthing of the word 'traitor' at him, Kon went to help Cissie.

Cassie shot Burt the evil eyes as she held the ball up.

"Prepare to get wrecked, Allen," Cassie said, lifting the ball up so she could serve it and they could start another game.

"That's my line, hehehehe!"

As one, Young Justice, including the retired Cissie because some things just never leave you, all spun towards the source of the voice, bodies already falling into the familiar rhythm for whatever oncoming fight they might have to face.

Before them floated... Klarion, giggling in midair, his cat perched in his lap.

Kon, the fool, was the first to lower his hands.

"Oh, hey dude. Wanna play some ball? We're making sand castles too."

Cissie smacked Kon's shoulder.

"Owe!" Kon hissed and rubbed at the spot, nevermind the fact that Cissie's blow would not have been able to cause any physical damage, "Hey, he's just a kid. What could the harm be?" Kon said with a casual shrug.

"I've flipped all your ages before and unleashed untold chaos upon the world," Klarion pointed out bluntly.

"You're also a child," Kon insisted.

"Immortal child with too much magical power," Klarion conceded with a twist of his shoulders and a grin before clapping his hands together in glee. "Tell me, have any of you creatures heard of the Amor Corpus spell?"

"We don't speak Russian," Kon replied.

"It's not Russian," Tim said, brandishing a bo staff he had literally pulled from thin air. Unsurprisingly, the staff was taller than Tim was. It. It really didn't take much. "It's Latin. He said 'love body', and I suspect he got the translation off of google translate."

"I would never!" Klarion shouted in clear offense.

The five friends exchanged looks.

"He totally got it off google," Cassie assessed, and the others all nodded.

"You can tell based on how defensive he gets over it," Bart agreed.

"It's okay, little dude. Not everyone knows Latin." Kon told Klarion gently.

"Ever since Jon popped into existence because of that cosmic disturbance, you keep insisting on trying to be a big brother to every kid you see," Tim psychoanalyzed.

"Hey! Kids are adorable!" Kon defended himself.

"Kids are literal demons," Cissie corrected.

"Can confine," Tin agreed. "Have any of you met Damian?"

"That's an extreme example and you know it," Kon countered.

As the friends bickered, Klarion floated above them, pale bluish skin gaining a purple tinge as his anger grew. They were ignoring him! And mocking him! Him, Klarion, the bum-bum-bum Witch Boy! How dare they do this to him, to-

Then, to Klarion's confusion, Teekl let out a scream and leapt from his arms.

Suddenly, a shimmering golden rope wrapped around Klarion, causing the eternal child to yelp as his arms were pinned to his side Then, Klarion felt himself slammed painfully into the sand, with Wonder Girl herself standing victoriously over him.

"What- You all tricked me!" Klarion snared.

"Duh," Cassie replied, not even bothering to look at him. Instead, the young woman pressed a heel onto Klarion's back, keeping him pinned helplessly in place, a painful yelp escaping his lips at the action. Klarion was powerful, yes, but he couldn't use his magic if he couldn't use his hands.

"Get that hell cat!" Klarion heard Drake yell.

Teekl let out an unholy demonic screech, growing from cat sized to a tiger in seconds/

"Here, Kitty Kitty, come here, I just wanna play," Kon called, and then slammed his palm into the sand. The earth twisted, ropes reaching out to grab at the tiger.

Teekl, however, was faster than they looked, and could shift shape on top of that. The tiger vanished, only to pop up before Kon out of thin air, claws slicing.

Kon grunted, moving out of the way. Still, the claws crazed his bare chest, drawing blood.

"Bad Kitty!" Bart yelled, zooming in and hitting Teekl in the face. The cat snarled as it was tossed away by the force of the blow.

Then...

A pair of arrows struck the cat, before letting out an electrical discharge. Teekl howled in pain, only for Tim to materialize before the cat, bo staff slamming into their face, tossing them and leaving them sprawled and dazed as they slammed back down into the sand.

This time, Kon's sand ropes caught Teekl in place, keeping the cat pinned and I mobilized. Still, Teekl snared, continuously trying to get loose.

Kon sighed, walking up to the snarling cat.

"I... Really hate hurting dumb animals," Kon declared.

Then, lifting his fist, the Superboy swung, fist smashing into Teekl's face, knocking the cat right out.

"Teekl! You heathens!" Klarion snarled from his pinned position.

Cassie glanced down at him, eyebrow arched.

"You're the one who showed up here to attack us and cast a spell on us," Cassie stated bluntly.

"No," Klarion denied, "I was here to tell you that I already cast a spell on you and to warn you it was about to take effect!"

Then, the little imp grinned up at Cassie, sharp teeth jutting out of the child's mouth,

Cassie's calm expression quickly became one of alarm.

"A curse that will take effect right... About... **Now** ," Klarion said, victorious.

And the world flashed white.

* * *

When the light cleared, Kon realized there was a problem. A few problems, actually.

One. He had clearly been shrunk. That much was plainly obvious.

Two. Whatever that bright light was it had left his vision impaired. In fact...

Kon closed his eyes, shaking his head a bit in an attempt to shrug it off before opening them again. Nope. His vision had gone to shit, just like it had been when he had been a happy dysfunctional clone boy right outta Cadmus.

That, and...

Kon hissed, hand reaching out to clutch at his right arm. Why in the hell did it hurt so- Kon froze.

Letting go of his arm, Kon raised both in front of himself, glancing at the skin.

He was pale. Way too pale. Paler than he had ever been before. There were also scars running up and down his arms. That was not the issue. Kon himself had scars. Few of them, sure, but he had them.

He wasn't like Clark, Kon was half human,

The issue was... These weren't Kon's scars/

He recognized these scars, had gazed at them maybe a thousand times. Held memorized them, which might be a bit weird if he ever chose to admit that out loud. Not that Kon was planning to, of course, but still.

These were _Tim's scars_ , Kon realized.

Which meant...

Kon shot a horrified look at his- at Tim's- right arm.

"You told me it was fixed... You told me it didn't hurt anymore!" Kon yelled, turning around, and promptly blinked.

He was staring at himself. Or, rather, an identical version of him was staring at him.

That could only mean one thing…

"Match," Kon hissed, prepared to throw down and- and what? This was Tim's body, it wasn't like Kon could go toe to toe with Match in this thing. The last time he'd fought Match, he'd had Clark with him, and even then, the Agenda clone had kept them both on the defensive for the majority of the fight. (Random AN: I'm not kidding, Match was a power house before getting retconned as a Bizzarro copy)

With that said, Kon was a bit. Well. Overmatched here, unless- wait. Wouldn't Tim have Kryptonite? He always had Kryptonite. Kon had all but demanded it, in case Luthor ever managed to take him over again.

Kon had been used as a weapon against his friends once.

_**Never Again.** _

"What? I'm not Match!" Match lied. "It's me, Ba- what the hell!"

Experience had taught Kon that once a Krytonian's eyes even give the faintest sight of a glow, one had to get the hell out of the way, or risk getting turned into firewood.

Oddly enough, Match raised his own hands, clutching at his skull as he screamed, red energy bleeding from his eyes in a burst of violent raw power.

That did not prevent the first laser blast, bat Kon was ready. Tim's body might be... unfamiliar, but it was naturally flexible, and Kon managed to roll his way out of the blast zone.

He'd clearly harmed Tim's body enough. Kon refused to let it be harmed anymore.

"Why is Kon shooting laser beams at-," Bart's voice rang across the beach before rapidly falling silent. " _you twisted little imp, you body swapped us!?_ "

Wait, what?

Kon turned his- Tim's- head.

Klarion was no longer bound. In fact, the Witch Boy now hovered victoriously over a dazed Cassie, smirk splayed over his twisted lips. Klarion's eyes glowed with an ethereal blue light as he lifted his hand.

"Teekl. Release!"

Kon may have twitched a little as he watched the TKK sand ropes he had worked so hard on ripped to shreds. Teekl let out a hiss, leaping from the sands, their farm shrinking once more before landing in Klarion's arms. Klarion ran a hand through the cat's far, smite never leaving his lips.

"Enjoying yourselves, Young Justice?" Klarion asked them rhetorically. "This is a special spell I've concocted- it makes you switch bodies with those that you are in love with, bwahahahahaha!"

Then, Klarion blinked, and eyed them all suspiciously. "Wait. Did you all seriously switch with each other, how in the world..."

Kon looked around, Cissie was helping Cassie to her feet. Bart was alternating between glaring at Klarion and rubbing at his knee. Match had managed to get his own lasers under control, but still had his eyes firmly shut.

Wait a second...

"You're not Match, you're in my body!" Kon realized, pointing a finger at his. Well. Body.

Kon received several stares.

"What?" Kon grumbled, annoyed.

"I see now why the Superboy is not the brains of this operation," Klarion said snidely.

Kon responded maturely to that and stuck his tongue out.

Klarion cackled, and then was forced to dodge as an arrow nearly pierced his head. From below, Cissie, or, rather Cissie's body, held a bow in hand and was already preparing to fire another shot.

"If you think Artemis didn't teach me how to use a bow, you're both wrong and stupid!" Cissie snarled.

Klarion looked alarmed for a moment before his smug look returned.

"Does it matter? My work here is done! Enjoy the chaos, Young Justice!"

With that, Klarion clapped his hands, his form shimmering for a moment. Not-Cissie let loose another arras, but it was too late. It past seamlessly through Klarion as the Witch Boy vanished, leaving only destruction in his wake.

* * *

"All right, sound off," Cassie!Cissie spoke. "who is who? I'm Cassie. That imp didn't indicate that we would swap with each other, he specifically said-."

"That we would switch bodies for whoever we were infatuated with," Bart interrupted in a tone that very much implied that he was not Bart.

Cassie looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Tim?" Cassie!Cissie guessed.

Bart- or, rather, Tim!Bart, nodded.

"Cissie," Cassie's own body announced, which was odd no matter which way you cut it. She was also blushing profusely. Cassie!Cissie had not been aware that her body could turn that particular shade of red.

"Klarion already announced me," Tim's body all but grumbled out, "Kon."

Kon's own body, which still had his eyes firmly shut, spoke up last. "Bart here. Man, how in the _griffin' hell do you turn off your laser eyes!?_ "

At the words, Kon!Tim practically lit up, the previous dejected demeanor he'd held vanishing in a heartbeat. The utterly smug and flirtatious look that played over Tim's face looked so ridiculously out of place.

"Laser vision is triggered by two things, Bartholomew. Anger and horniness, and you definitely didn't look angry to me."

Bart!Kon let out an unholy screech.

* * *

After getting Bart's laser eyes under control, the team made their way back to Mount Justice to regroup and catch their bearings.

"Hello, children," Red Tornado greeted. "Did you have a good outing?"

"We all got body swapped and Kon won't stop laughing at me for- Um, actually, I'm not gonna say it out loud." Bart!Kon spoke.

"Bart got horny for me in Tim's body," Kon!Tim revealed shamelessly, much to Red Tornado's ever growing confusion.

Bart!Kon screeched and lifted an arm, clearly intent on hitting Kon!Tim on the shoulder.

Cissie!Cassie's hand reached up, halting Bart!Kon's in its place.

"He's human," Cissie!Cassie reminded him with a frown, "You hit him, you break him."

Bart!Kon eeped, face turning red in embarrassment and shame as he lowered his hand.

"No he won't," Kon!Tim scoffed, "My power is Tactile Telekinesis. Unless he wants it to hurt, it won't."

"What if he wants it to hurt and he doesn't know his own strength and over does it?" Tim!Bart countered.

"What if your arm still has phantom pains and you've been lying to my face this entire time?" Kon retaliated, crossing his arms.

"Then it would almost be as bad as Bart telling us his leg is entirely fine," Tim!Bart replied in a faux-pleasant voice.

"Boys!" Cassie!Cissie interrupted, looking sternly between them all.

She relieved three huffs in return. as the boys stubbornly refused to meet her- or their own- gazes.

"I... See." Red Tornado said, in a tone that said he clearly did not 'see'. "I will see what magical assistance we can summon. This is magical in origin, correct?"

"Klarion," the team all answered plainly.

Red Tornado could not help it. He shuddered.

"Ah, of course. One moment. I shall summon assistance."

* * *

Hours later, Zachary Zatara was glancing each and every one of them over, lifting their arms, sniffing them every once and awhile. Picking, poking, and outright prodding at them.

"Is this really necessary?" Tim!Bart whined.

"Of course! I have to figure out what curse our little witch boy cast on you!" Zachary practically preened, tapping Tim!Bart on the nose.

"Was Zatanna busy?" Kon!Tim asked.

"She's with Constantine, dealing with some wanker down in the U.K. who's running around yelling some bullshit about 'blood purity'."

"Klarion said it was an... Amor Corpus spell," Cissie!Cassie recalled.

Zachary blinked at her. There, looking around at them all, the teenager did the one thing practically guaranteed to annoy them all. He began to cackle like mad. Zachary backed away from Tim!Bart a few steps, clutching at his stomach. Anytime it looked like he was going to stop, he'd look at them again and the laughter would resume once more.

Young Justice exchanged looks.

Then, nodding at each other, Tim!Bart reached out to smack the other boy upside the head.

Unfortunately, Tim!Bart miscalculated.

His body tumbled out wildly as a small scream escaped his lips, body moving too quick for his mind to adequately respond.

"Shit!" Tim managed to scream out before tripping on his own feet, stumbling straight through a wall. Not into. Through.

"Bart!" Kon!Tim yelled out in alarm, then blinked. "I mean, Tim!" By Rao, that would take some getting used to...

* * *

Tim!Bart's leg hurt.

Or, rather, his kneecaps. They didn't feel normal. They didn't feel natural. Tim!Bart was not exaggerating when he said it felt like his body was rebelling against them.

If that wasn't enough, this body did not... Want... To stay still!

As no one else was around, Tim!Bart laid on the floor dejectedly, tapping at his- at Bart's- knee absently,

"Tim!" Tim!Bart heard Kon's voice call out, Then,.. The wall exploded. Tim!Bart could not help it. He was on the other side of the hall in a nanosecond, deep breaths escaping his lungs as he felt a surge of fear and panic rip through him, much like when he was affected by Crane's fear toxin.

Is this how Bart felt all the time? How did he handle it? How did he put up with his mind going a thousand miles a minute, everything around him being so damned slow before suddenly speeding up into a chaotic cascade whenever anything unexpected happened?

"What- I didn't even touch the wall!" Kon's voice yelled.

"You didn't have to!" Tim's own voice responded. "What part of telekinesis don't you get?"

"The false advertising of the' tactile' part!"

" ... Okay, fair, that part's expanded a bit over the years."

Tim!Bart managed to get the shaking under control and stood. This body... It did not like being contained. How did Bart even manage to sleep at night? "Bart!" Tim!Bart called making his way back to the others, He'd intended to do it slowly but suddenly found himself on the other side of the destroyed wall, spotting his teammates.. "How in the hell do you control this speed?"

Bart!Kon gave him a single look then laughed, "Silly Timothy, _there is no controlling the Speed,_ only embracing it."

Tim picked up a piece of the discarded floor and through it at him

* * *

"The way the spell works, you swap with bodies with whoever you're in love with," Zachary explained. "In order to shift back, you have to confess your feelings!"

Then, the asshole giggled.

"Huh," Cassie!Cissie said, sounding utterly unimpressed. "It's that easy?" Cassie!Cissie turned to look at Cissie!Cassie. "Babe, I fucking love you."

Cissie!Cassie went red but muttered the words right back. There was a bright flash of light and, suddenly, each girl examined themselves, lifting their arms and hands and then gazing at each other first with recognition, and then a smile.

Zachary blinked. "Since… Since when are the pair of you dating?"

"Why do you think Kon and I broke up, "Cassie replied, not even bothering to look at him. Instead, she walked up to Cissie, cradled her face in her hands, smiled, and placed a soft kiss against her lips.

Zachary stuttered a bit at that.

Then, everyone turned to look at the boys, and an awkward silence descended upon them.

"We'll just... Leave you three to sort it out, I suppose." Zachary said, and then walked out.

* * *

Bart!Kon gulped, looking around at both Tim!Bart and Kon!Tim.

"So..." Kon!Tim broke the silence, "Clearly, Bart is in love with me, and Tim is in love with Bart."

Bart!Kon went red at that.

"And, you're in love with me," Tim!Bart added, cheeks red.

Kon!Tim did not answer. His current physical form said it all.

Bart gulped a bit.

This spell, Bart decided, was either the best thing to have ever happened to them, or the absolute worst.

Bart was in love with Kon. He knew that. He'd known that for a long time. He had fallen, long and hard for the clone boy, and he knew it.

Kon who had always, _always_ , made him feel like an equal. Who had never looked down on him. Who had always supported him. Kind, gentle, Kon, who was always down to help Bart prank the hell out of someone and to support him and care for him and be there for him when he needed him most.

How could Bart not love him?

Both of them had been used and thrown away. Both of them had been entrusted with legacies they couldn't support too quickly, and had died as a result.

At the end of the day, Bart knew that if anything happened to Kon, he would break every law of reality and creation to get him back because he loved him and he needed him as much as he needed to breathe.

Except... Kon was...

* * *

Kon was in love with Tim. This didn't surprise him. He had known it for a while. How could he not love Tim? The idea of a world where there was a Kon that didn't... The idea didn't compute.

Wait, no. It did, because Kon had seen it.

He'd never told his teammates about Hypertime. About the horrors he'd seen and witnessed. He'd never told them about the twisted version of himself that he'd come across, that meticulously crossed from dimension to dimension, enslaving them under his heel and executing any variation of Tim Drake that he came across.

That part had never made sense to Kon, at first.

Why would an evil version of himself go through the effort of striking down Robin a thousand times over? Robin, who lied to him. Robin, who kept secrets. Robin, who demanded every part of them but refused to give them a single piece of himself back in return?

Then, Tim had done _that_ , and... And Kon understood.

Because Tim Drake was amazing. Tim Drake was a light. Tim Drake was determined, loyal, smart. Tim Drake would never leave his side because Tim was his best friend and, if the entire world turned against him, Kon knew he would still love Tim.

Black Zero must have known that. In every reality, Kon realized, that love was there. That love blossomed from animosity into something beautiful, built on trust and affection.

And that was a thing Kon's most twisted self could not abide.

Because Kon-El was in love with Tim fucking Drake, damn it, in every single reality.

* * *

Tim was in love with Bart.

How could he not be?

Bart had known, from the moment Tim had unmasked. How could he have not known? Bart had known, because they had not met as Robin and Impulse.

No. They had met as Tim Drake and Bart Allen, on a school trip to the mountains.

Bart would have put the pieces together. Tim knew he had. _And Bart hadn't said a word._

That silent act was the beginning. That trust, the knowledge that Bart, hyperactive can-never-shut-his-mouth Bart, would keep his secret without a single word, without a single whisper to anyone else.

Bart was fun. Bart was charming. Bart made Tim smile when no one else could. Bart was a light, pure and bright, enlightening the darkness, casting away the shadows. When Tim had lost Kon, he'd fallen into madness, making endless clones when he'd lost Bart... Held continued the same, except, then?

Then, Tim had almost turned to Lex, because losing one had been hell, but losing both had left a creator in his heart that had only recently healed, with both of them now brought back to him.

How could Tim not love Bart? How could he not love them both?

* * *

" ... Fuck it." Bart!Kon spoke, rather. Well. Impulsively. Both Kon!Tim and Tim!Bart turned to look at him. Tears gathering in his eyes, Bart!Kon continued, "I love you guys. Not just Kon, but... The both of you, I love you so much it hurts and it consumes me and, when I think of you both, the world slows down for a bit because **you both are my world** _._ "

Bart!Kon's form began to glow with a faint white light. He blinked for a bit before shagging, accepting it, tears still streaming down his face.

Kon!Tim gulped and then coughed discitely, causing the other two boys to look at him. Standing firm, Kon!Tim refused to look at either of them.

"I... I love you both too. When I was lost and scattered, the both of you are what I thought of, what kept me going. When I was ready to give up hope... I'd remember Bart's smile and Tim's laugh and the way you both make my heart skip a beat, and I... I fucking love the both of you, and I can't stop. I told Cassie, because I had to tell someone- I couldn't hold it in. You both complete me. How can I not love you both?"

Kon!Tim was crying by the end of it, tears streaming down his face. Suddenly, his body began to glow with white light, just like Bart!Kon's

Then... Kon!Tim and Bart!Kon both turned to stare at Tim!Bart expectedly, and with just a bit of fear.

Tim!Bart let out a small choking noise, eyes red, and opened his mouth, "I don't open up easy. I just don't. I'm closed off. I know that. I hide things, I know that. I'm secretive. I know that. But... With you two, I just… I have this urge to share my all. To share everything. And that scares me, because I... What I want, most of all, is to give myself to the pair of you, because I fucking love the both of you and I lost you both once and I don't want to do that ever again. I want to hold the both of you and never let go, I-"

Tim!Bart hiccuped, voice leaving him as more tears streamed down his face. Tears that soon became soft sobs as a bright flash of light engulfed them all and, suddenly, each one of them were back in their own flesh and blood.

Without hesitation, the three boys strode towards one another and embraced, the tears rolling down their faces tears of joy, because the love they each felt for each other was requited, and what better feeling in the world is that?

* * *

Klarion blinked repeatedly.

"Teekl," Klarion spoke. The cat ignored him. "I... think I should have gone with the 'swap with the person you hate' most spell, this was nowhere near as amusing and that Zatara boy ruined it by telling them how to break it!" Klarion yelled, slamming his fists down. "That's not fair! That's cheating!"

At that, Teekl looked straight at Klarion and meowed.

Klarion blinked.

"Okay, I suppose they are kind of cute together," the Witch Boy admitted, and ultimately decided to let it be. Hm. Who to try and troll next?

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://unknownunseenunheard.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also made a [TimKonBart Discord](https://discord.gg/banUTj5) and a [Core Four Discord](https://discord.gg/zd4kdj2)


End file.
